


Medical Pick-ups

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Stephen Strange uses pick up lines on Tony Stark.





	Medical Pick-ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrownShades_StyledGoatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShades_StyledGoatee/gifts).



> Sorry this is late. My school gets out late and finals have been killing me. Like always if you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. No Beta this time so if you notice errors comment and I'll try to fix them. Hope you enjoy.

“ICU in my dreams.”  
“What does that have to do with what we were just talking about?”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Blood is red, cyanosis is blue, I get tachycardia when I think of you.”  
“You are a doctor. Do you know how stupid you sound?”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Want to go study some anatomy?”  
“How much have you had to drink?”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Tony you are the sinoatrial node of my heart. Without you even a defibrillator won’t save me.”  
“That’s so fucking cheesy.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Can I be your ophthalmologist because I can’t stop looking into your eyes?”  
“Aren’t you only certified to be a surgeon?”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“As a doctor I believe you need more vitamin ME in your life.”  
“Vitamin ME is not real.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Have you cut my phrenic nerve? Because-”  
“Don't even.”  
“You take my breath away.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Emphysema puffs pink, chronic bronchitis makes you blue, but no COPD makes me as breathless as you!”  
“You sound so much more pathetic with each of these lines.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“You get my heart racing like an epinephrine drip."  
"I think you should get that checked out."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Can I be your emergency contact?”  
“I’d pick the kid to be my emergency contact before you… and he doesn’t even have a high school degree yet.”


End file.
